A Day In The Life
by daydreambeliever321
Summary: A collection of oneshots and twoshots about Will & Bella's adorable relationship. Including where Will meets Bella's sibilings and when he acompanies her shopping! I will definitely take requests!
1. Chapter 1: Storybooks & Tiaras

**A/N: Here's a crazy idea I got…I made up a few OCs, and it WILL be continued, I've got something else in mind too! Anyway, enjoy this…this…whatever it is…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2o or The Adventures of Frog and Toad (If you're a bit confused, just read, it will all hopefully make sense in the end)**

STORYBOOKS & TIARAS

It was a clear and breezy Saturday afternoon. I was on my way to Bella's house to pick her up for our date. Actually, I don't even know where we're going; I decided that I would be a nice boyfriend and let her pick. I walked up the walkway to her house, and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds Bella's eight-year old brother Danny opened it.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," I said, peering around him. "Can you tell Bella that I'm here?"

"Will you give me something if I do?" was the cheeky reply I received. I raised my eyebrows.

"No, I won't," I said nicely, "Please just go get Bella."

Danny shrugged, "Bella's not home," he said and then began to shut the door.

"Hold it," I sighed. I shook my head; this kid was something else, but apparently I was going to have to concede to his demands if I was ever going to see my girlfriend today. With that thought in mind, I fished around in my pockets for something to appease this little creature.

"Here's a quarter, now will you please go get Bella?" I said, handing him the shiny coin.

"I can't," he said, pocketing the quarter.

"Why not?" I cried.

"She's taking a bath, good-bye," and he began to close the door, AGAIN.

"Wait a second!" I said, reaching for the door. I sighed, and rubbed my forehead, "Do you think I could come in and wait for her?" I asked.

Danny thought for a second, "okay," he said agreeably. He opened the door all the way and I stepped inside and into the Hartley's living room. Danny left the room, and I sat down to wait. After a few minutes I heard giggling coming from behind the door, and Danny reappeared, this time with Bella's two three-year old twin sisters, Arielle and Rachel, in tow.

"Dis tat 'ella's boyfend?" One of them said. I think it was Rachel, but I hadn't been around Bella's family long enough to be able to tell them apart.

Danny nodded, "yeah, that's him."

They all came in the room and stood directly across from the couch where I was sitting. Then they proceeded to stare at me. I stared back. This went on for several seconds, so I (stupidly) decided to make it interesting, so I made a face. The girls erupted into giggles and promptly ran over to the couch and plopped down uncomfortably close on either side of me.

"Bella's still in the bathtub," Danny announced, sitting down too, "and she says she'll be there for awhile and not to bother her." I groaned mentally, beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic with all these little people around me. "Did you tell her that I was here?" I said, trying to stay calm.

"I don't remember," the little boy said, making me want to strangle him before I reminded myself firmly that infanticide would most definitely go on my permanent record.

"Then why don't you just march back up those stairs and – " but I never got the chance to finish my sentence because Arielle, (I think?), thrust a book into my hands.

" 'ead this." She ordered snuggling against me. She looked almost cute for a moment, and I caved in.

"Okay, but only until Bella gets down," I cautioned, opening the copy of "The Adventures of Frog and Toad" that had been selected.

I read the first sentence, "_Frog ran up the path to Toad's house. He knoc_ – "

" 'ere as Toad's 'ouse?" asked Rachel, (maybe?) I shrugged "I don't know," I answered honestly, turning back to the book.

"_Frog ran up the path to Toad's house. He knocked on the front door. There was no answer. "Toa_ – "

"Why?" Danny asked bluntly. I looked up, "Why what?" I queried.

"Why was there no answer; wasn't Toad home?" He explained. I sighed.

"If you would let me keep reading, maybe you'd find out!" I said, getting a bit snappish. Thankfully that seemed to satisfy him, and I found my place again and continued

"_He knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Toad, Toad," shouted Frog, "wake up, it's spring!_"

"No dis not," Arielle said, "Dis summer."

I looked at her. "It was spring when this story happened, okay?" I said, trying to keep my patience. She nodded at me with her big brown eyes. They looked so much like Bella's that I softened and smiled weakly.

"Okay, let's keep going," I said, anxious to finish this book so I could make my escape. I would call Bella after I reached a safe distance and arrange to meet her somewhere else. "_Wake up; its spring, shouted frog. "Blah, said a voice from inside the house._"

"Who sai' that?" Rachel asked. I was ready to pull my hair out.

"It was Toad," I said through gritted teeth.

"How do you know?" Danny asked cheekily. I slammed the book shut.

"Who else would it be?" I argued.

"It 'ould be Toad' wife," replied Arielle. I rolled my eyes

"I don't think Toad was married."

"How do you know?" Danny asked again. That did it. I shifted angrily, "Look you little…" I began, but didn't finish. This was not the way to handle the situation. I took a deep breath,

"Are you sure that Bella's not done yet?" I said trying to sound calm.

"I dunno," he said, "her bedroom door's locked; I don't know what she's doing,"

"I thought you said she was taking a bath? I cried indignantly. Danny shrugged.

"Well what else would she be doing?" He said. I groaned and shot off that couch like a rocket.

"Wait!" Rachel wailed, "'ou didn't 'inish the 'tory!"

"Oh, yes I did," I chuckled as I turned. "Bella!" I called, heading for the stairs.

"You said you'd read it until Bella got down and she's not so you have to finish it!" Danny said sternly, crossing his arms.

"And who's gonna make me?" I asked, and then slapped my forehead; I couldn't believe I was arguing with an eight-year old.

"You know what, never mind," I rubbed my forehead tiredly, "I'm just going to go get Bella." And with that I turned and began to leave the living room.

"No, wait, I'll go and get her," Danny said quickly, obviously not wanting to get into trouble with his older sister. I grinned.

"Okay, then just hurry," I said, making my second mistake of the day. Danny hurried up the stairs, and I shifted back and forth uncomfortably as I waited.

Arielle got up off the couch and came up behind me. She tugged on my shirt and I turned around.

"Are 'ou leaving 'oon?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, as soon as Bella gets down." I said.

She gestured to Rachel with one hand. "We wanna show 'ou something."

I should have just run up the stairs right then and there and not looked back, but this girl had Bella's eyes, and we all knew that I was a pathetic sucker for those gorgeous brown orbs.

"What is it?" I asked, still watching the stairs for any sign of Bella or Danny out of the corner of my eye.

"It in the 'lay'oom," she said excitedly. " ''Ome on!" Suddenly Rachel appeared behind her and their combined forces grabbed my shirt and began tugging at me.

"No, wait, I think I'm staying… – okay, alright, I guess I'm going this way…" I said to nobody in particular. Bella would be able to find me wherever these two terrors were taking me; I was sure of that. So, I was dragged, only partially against my will, to another part of the house. It was obviously the playroom, like they had said, and I was lead over to one side of it where I saw a small playhouse. I was starting to get a bad feeling about this, but I stupidly ignored it.

" 'ait here," I was instructed solemnly. I complied, and was amused to see them emerge from their playhouse a few seconds later wearing princess tiaras. I smiled, this was just too cute, but then I saw Rachel carrying a third tiara. Realization dawned as they bounced towards me.

"That – me…no, NO WAY!" I gasped as they nodded excitedly. "No, nuh uh, NOT HAPPENING," I exclaimed backing out of the room. They began to follow me and I did the only thing I could, what I should have done when I first was left alone with these little creatures: _I ran like all HELL was after me_. They were insanely fast for such little kids; I passed Danny in the hallway, and he soon joined in the chase.

Uh oh.

"Bella!" I shouted desperately, making a final attempt for the stairway, but they were to fast, Danny grabbed my leg and the two girls yanked at my T-shirt.

"Seriously?" I cried, trying to shake them. "Bella!" I called desperately. "_Bella!_" Then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world: footsteps coming down the stairs. The three monsters must have heard them too because they let go of me and dashed over to the couch where that all sat down straight and proper, as if nothing had ever happened.

I stared at them in disbelief and then turned back to the doorway and saw Bella.

"Bella!" I gasped, running over to her. She looked at me strangely.

"Hey, sorry I took forever, I had…" she glanced at her siblings, "…technical difficulties," she finished, giving me the knowing look.

I sighed, "Yeah whatever, just get me out of here!" I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Are you okay?" She said, following me with funny look on her face. "You look, well, _traumatized_."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "You have no idea," I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

She laughed, "What did they do to you?" She asked, pretending to look sternly at her little brother and sisters

"They attacked me!" I said indignantly, "AND they tried to make me wear a…a… tiara!" She looked at me like she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Did they now?" She said, smiled disbelievingly.

"Yes they did!" I insisted, "They…I…we…" I stuttered. She laughed and shushed me. "It's okay, calm down" she said soothingly. "You can tell me about it later. I'm ready now, lets go."

"Finally," I sighed. We turned to head out the door. Bella leaned into the coat closet to grab her purse, and I turned back to the couch. Danny, Rachel, and Arielle were all still sitting there, looking like little angels. I shook my head at them and Danny grinned. I made the "I'm watching you" sign at him, and then turned back to Bella.

"Ready?" I asked impatiently.

"I'm all set," she said, slipping her purse on her shoulder. I grinned and kissed her, an action that was immediately followed many cries of "_eww!_" and "_gross_" from our little audience. Bella giggled, and I just smiled. Then I turned around and opened the door for my girlfriend, giving her an admiring look as she walked by, along with an appreciative wolf whistle. She giggled and swatted me playfully on the shoulder. Things were starting to look up.

**A/N: Loved it? Hate it? Review and let me know! I had a lot of fun with this! :) Thank you for reading! :)**

**Ella :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Chic Boutique

**A/N: Here's the second part of this twoshot. Actually this one was meant to be the first part, but I had other ideas. I got this idea from going dress shopping and watching all the brothers, fathers, husbands, and boyfriends wait around for their respective female companions…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O just add water.**

Bella's POV:

Finally I was on my date with Will. I really did believe him about the kids, but I was sort-of-not-really-maybe testing his tolerance. If he can put up with my crazy family, anything was possible for us…now I just had to have him over for dinner some night to become acquainted with my parents…

"Babe? Hey Bella," Will said, bringing me back to reality as we walked hand in hand down to his car. "Where do you want to go?"

I shrugged, "Anywhere is fine. You should pick since you had to put up with those little urchins." I teased.

He groaned "Don't even mention it; I'm still scarred from the experience."

I laughed and then thought for a few seconds. "Well, I have somewhere I need to go…but I'd kind of hate to drag you there with me." I said slowly.

"I don't care where it is; I'll go anywhere with you," he said, opening the car door for me.

"That's sweet," I giggled, sitting down in the passenger's seat. He climbed into the driver's seat and fished around in his pocket for his keys. "But are you sure you don't mind?" I cautioned.

"I'm sure. Now, where do you want to go?" He asked again, placing the key in the ignition and starting the car.

"The mall," I said quickly, "I need a something to wear to the school dance that you're going to ask me too." I smiled cheekily.

"I am?" He asked teasingly. "What dance?"

I smacked him playfully on the arm. "You know very well what dance." I said, faking annoyance. "I haven't got anything to wear, so I was hoping that we could run to the mall really quickly. I'll grab the first thing I see, and then we can have lunch at the food court."

Will nodded, "Sounds fine to me; they have great Japanese. Let's go." He pulled out of my driveway and turned out onto the street.

I looked at him incredulously. "Seriously? You don't have a problem with going shopping with me? Most girls would have to tie their boyfriends hand and foot before they could get them into a clothing store."

He laughed, "It can't be that bad, and besides, the idea of you trying on lot of cute dresses kind of appeals to me. Are you sure you don't need a swimsuit too?"

I squealed and smacked him even harder than the first time. He made a face, but then smiled at me as we came to a stop sign. There were no other cars in sight, so he took this opportunity to quickly kiss me on the cheek.

"Maybe other guys are stupid enough to bypass a perfectly nice afternoon with their girlfriends, but I'm sure not." He whispered softly into my ear.

I turned my head and kissed him on the lips. He returned my kiss and traced his fingers down my arm. I was beginning to become frustrated with my seatbelt when we heard an annoyed "_HONK_" come from behind us. The noise scared us to death, and we jumped and broke apart immediately. Will quickly pulled away from the stop sign and down the street. We were silent for a few seconds. Then I heard Will snort. He began laughing full out a few seconds later and I joined him.

"That was PRICELESS," he gasped after we had both calmed down. I nodded and grinned. A few minutes later we pulled into the mall parking lot. I reached for my purse and flipping open the passenger mirror, carefully applied some lip-gloss.

Will had already found a parking spot by this time and he turned off the car. "You ready?" He asked.

I snapped the mirror back up and shut my purse. "Yup," I said beginning to get out of the car.

"Whoa, wait a second!" he yelped, throwing open his door and rushing outside.

"What?" I asked, surprised at his sudden outburst. He walked around the car and opened the door, standing up very straight and gesturing like a butler.

I laughed and stepped out of the car. He immediately took my hand and pressed it to his lips. "M'lady," he murmured dramatically. Then he chuckled and put his arm around me. I gave him a small hug and we started towards the mall entrance.

Will's POV:

It didn't take long to find Bella's favorite clothing store. It was strictly a chic boutique; and I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't feel out of place there. I didn't let Bella see my discomfort though, and I amiably followed her around as she moved from rack to rack of clothes.

"What do you think of this one?" She asked, holding up a navy blue tank top with a sequined star on the shoulder. I studied it.

"I like it," I said finally, "You'd look good in it."

She looked at it again critically, "You really think so?" She asked, unsure.

"I really think so,' I assured her. She smiled happily.

"Okay then; I'll try it on." Then she turned to the next rack and began combing through a selection of shorts and capris. I followed close behind, glancing around randomly as I went.

"Will, would you hold this?" She asked absentmindedly, handing me three sundresses and four shirts.

"Sure," I said, taking the clothes from her. As Bella was trying to decide between jean shorts and khaki capris, I heard someone giggle, and I could tell that it wasn't Bella. I turned around and saw a small brunette standing next to me, looking up at me adoringly. I smiled and cleared my throat.

"Um, did you want something?" I asked helpfully. She giggled again.

"Yeah…" she said dreamily. Uh oh. She must have noticed my expression, because she quickly came back to reality and smiled flirtatiously.

"I was looking at the t-shirt behind you, do you think you could pass it to me?" She asked, gesturing to a sparkly, hot-pink shirt that lay just behind my elbow.

"Oh, sure," I said, reaching for the hanger and handing the girl the shirt.

"Thank you so much," she gushed. Then she looked at the shirt and frowned.

"Now that I see this shirt, I don't know if I should buy it or not. Do you think it would look good on me?" She asked, her big brown eyes wide.

I shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I guess…it would, it's a nice shirt and you're…um…well yeah…ehem… I think so…" I stuttered nervously. It was funny. I had no problem telling Bella what looked good on her and what didn't, but with a stranger (even a very pretty stranger) it was a whole other matter altogether. She giggled.

"You're cute," she said sweetly, "I'm Selena," she said flipping her hair over her shoulder. "What's your name?" Okay, this wasn't good.

"Oh, well, I…you see – "

"It doesn't matter what his name is, but as long as you plan to stick around you might care to learn mine." I heard a familiar voice from behind me say. Bella's hand threaded through my arm as she glared at the girl in front of me.

"I see," Selena said smoothly. "Well, I don't believe I do care. As I was saying –"

"GOOD-BYE!" Bella cut in, pulling me away with her as we headed towards the dress section. She let go of my arm, but she looked angry as she stomped over to a rack of black dresses.

"Bella, wait, Bella!" I tried to follow her, but she ducked behind the rack and moved somewhere else, I couldn't help but think how ridiculous I must look, chasing my girlfriend around a dress store with my arms full of clothes, but at the moment, I didn't really care.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – " I tried again. She tried to run away again, but I grabbed her arm before she could get far.

"Bella, please listen to me. I'm so sorry; I didn't realize what she was doing until a few seconds before you got there, and I'm going to tell you now that I've never been so relieved to hear your voice before in my life." I said, "Please, you've got to believe me," I pleaded.

She didn't look at me for a few seconds. Then she dropped the clothes she was holding and threw herself into my arms. I dropped what I was holding too and held her tightly and stroked her hair.

"I love you," She whispered, burying her face in my chest.

"I love you too," I whispered back. "Now," I said, giving her a playful shove away from me. "Are you going to modal for me or not?"

_(Three hours later)_

"And how about this one?" Bella said for what I think must have been the three hundredth time. "I wasn't sure if I should get it in black or blue."

I looked up tiredly from my what-now-felt-like-permanent seat outside the fitting rooms, "I like black." I said, referring to the dress she had on.

"But you haven't even seen the blue," she argued.

I sighed. "I have a good imagination," I defended, "And besides, all guys like little black dresses." I cracked a smile, and she laughed.

"Okay, I'll get the black," She said as she turned back inside. She came out a few minutes later, dressed in her own clothes with the winning items in her hands. I stood up, relieved, and followed her to the checkout. It didn't take long to ring up the items, which I insisted on paying for.

"You don't have to do that!" Bella protested, "I have money!"

I waved away her protests and handed the lady behind the counter my credit card. "It's fine babe. I get to look at you in all these clothes, so I certainly don't mind paying for them." She giggled and kissed me lightly before collecting her shopping bag.

"So we're done?" I said trying not to sound too thankful.

She nodded. "Yeah, we're done…" I momentarily congratulated myself, "…in this department," she finished. I bit back a groan. Spending the rest of the day inside a mall was NOT my idea of a perfect date.

"What's left?" I choked weakly, trying to stay calm.

"Shoes!" She squealed, handing me her shopping bag as we came into sight of the shoe display. I couldn't help but smile at her cuteness, and that momentarily made me forget that I was probably going to spend at least another hour in this God-forsaken store.

Thankfully, the chairs in the shoe department were quite comfortable, so I settled into one of those, pulled out my iPhone, and began playing Temple Run, but after I had beaten my high score for the sixth time, I was getting more than a little impatient.

"Bella, are you done yet?" I asked, looking over to where she was a few feet away, trying on a pair of black strappy sandals.

"Just a few minutes more; why don't you play with your phone or something?" She said absentmindedly as she compared the black sandal on one foot to the gray one on the other.

I sighed and turned back to my phone. I pressed the home button but nothing happened. "What the heck?" I mumbled, flicking at the "on" button, but no luck. I had probably run out of batteries.

"I can't," I said.

"Why not?" She asked, handing a shoe to a saleslady.

"Because my phone just died!" I snapped.

"You can use mine," she said, wobbling with one foot in heels and the other in flats over to the chair where she had left her purse.

"But I'm starving, can't we go get lunch?" I moaned.

She sighed and reached for her purse. She pulled her phone out, pressed a few buttons and then threw it at me.

"Here, make a pizza," she said, waving her hand at me as she turned back to the mirror. I looked down at the phone in my hand. She had opened it to a page of food apps. There were several different ones: one for cupcakes, one for pizzas, one for cookies, one for salads, and one for burritos.

"Hey Bella?" I called, looking up from the phone.

"Yes Will?" she answered, exasperated.

"Can I make a burrito instead?"

"See, that didn't take long," Bella said sitting down at a table in the food court and double-checking her receipts.

"Oh no, not long at all – just four hours!" I cried, sitting down next to her and diving into my plate of food that we had just picked up from Tacobell.

She nibbled on her salad from Saladworks and watched me with amusement.

"You should see what happens when I really get going, and I thought you wanted to get Japanese?" She added, gesturing towards one of our favorite counters at the mall.

"I did," I said between bites, "But that was before I almost died of starvation and was playing "Burrito Maker" on your phone!"

She laughed, "Well you survived," She teased, leaning over to kiss me. "Yum! You have salsa on your nose!" She squealed. I grinned and wiped my face with a napkin.

"Better?' I questioned, making a face at her.

She giggled. "Much better," she said, leaning into my side.

"Hey, how about we go for a walk on the beach after we finish eating?" I suggested, putting my arm around her.

"That sounds nice," she murmured, snuggling into my embrace. "Thanks so much for coming with me; it means a lot, really." She said sincerely.

"Your welcome babe," I said, gently turning her face towards mine. I kissed her softly. She sighed contently and leaned her head on my shoulder. I placed my head on top of hers and smiled to myself.

Maybe this had been the perfect date after all.

**A/N: This was really, REALLY fun to write, I hope you liked it. Please review! I would really love to hear what you guys thought of this! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Ella:)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Silent Treatment?

**A/N: Hi guys! Okay, this story actually IS a oneshot. I actually surprised there aren't more oneshots like this. Well anyway here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O just add water**

Will's POV:

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon. I had spent the morning sketching a new kind of shell Bella had found for me last week and I was filing the sketch with my others at the moment. I had shut the drawer and was putting away my pencils when I realized I hadn't spoken to Bella for the past two days. Funny, she hadn't texted or called at all. I double-checked my phone; the volume was on; it wasn't set to vibrate. Then I rechecked my messages. Sure enough, my last message from Bella had been on Friday. I wondered if I had done something. I did a quick run-through in my mind of all the things Bella and I had done over the week. I couldn't think of anything terrible. I had teased her a couple of times, but I don't think that qualified for the silent treatment; I always do that. Or maybe she was just busy. As I was pondering these thoughts I suddenly realized something; she was my girlfriend; I could just call her and ask. The worst she could do was hang up on me and break my eardrums.

Hmm.

Maybe I'd better text her. I quickly typed out a message.

_Hey babe haven't talked 2 u in awhile r u ok?_

I sent it and sat down to wait for her to reply. A few seconds later, my phone buzzed.

I'm ok. Maybe

My face creased with confusion. What was maybe supposed to mean?

_Maybe?_

Uh huh

Okay, now I was really confused. Maybe I HAD done something. That could explain why she was being so cold. I sighed and slipped my phone into my pocket. I wasn't sure exactly of what I had done – if I had done anything at all – but just in case, I'd better try and fix whatever it was. With that thought in mind I grabbed my wallet and left my boathouse, heading for Bella's house. I made a quick detour at the grocery store on my way there and emerged with a small bouquet of flowers. Hopefully they would improve my chances of getting back on Bella's good side. It was a short walk from the store down to Bella's house, and I was there in a few minutes. I walked up her walkway and pressed the doorbell. I heard it go off inside, and I waited for the sound of footsteps approaching the door. I waited for several seconds and no one answered. Maybe she wasn't home, she could have texted me from anywhere, but I needed to try a bit harder in order to be able to properly defend myself if the time came, so I rang one more time. This time I did hear someone coming. I quickly shoved the flowers behind my back, just in case it wasn't Bella. It was. She was wearing pajama pants and an over-sized t-shirt and her hair was up in a sloppy bun. I smiled weakly, but she looked half asleep.

"What are you doing here?" She said; I couldn't help but notice that her voice sounded weird. Maybe she _was_ mad.

"Well…I…you see…" I stammered. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Look, can I come in and talk for a second?" I asked. It was a bit awkward doing this on the front step.

"No!" She cried, just a bit to quickly. I stepped back and put my free hand in the air.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be so enthusiastic." I said sarcastically. Then I shook my head. "Did I do something?" I asked, confused. "Because, whatever it was, I'm really sorry and I'll – " She cut me off.

"No, you didn't do anything, I'm sorry I'm being so annoying," She sniffed. "I – I – I just – " her sentence was cut off by a coughing fit followed promptly by a sneeze. I looked at her with concern and pulled a tissue out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she croaked, blowing her nose.

"Are you okay?" I asked, taking a step closer and eying her worriedly.

She abruptly stepped back. "No, I have a cold, and I don't want you to catch it!"

I sighed in relief and grinned. "Wait really? That's great! No, I didn't mean…" I rushed to correct myself when I saw the shocked look on her face. "No, I didn't mean it's great that you're sick, I just meant that I was glad you weren't mad at me!"

"Why would you think I was mad at you?" She asked.

"Well, for starters your texts were awfully short, we haven't been talking, and when I got here you looked ready to throw me out." I listed off my reasons one by one. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I was half asleep when I got your message, and I couldn't even string together a coherent sentence, much less type a text message on those tiny keypads."

I smiled, "Hey it's okay, oh and I brought you these," I pulled the flowers out from behind my back and held them out to her.

She looked at them and laughed. "Really Will, what did you think you had done?" She cried in amusement, taking the flowers.

I shrugged sheepishly. "I didn't know, but I wasn't taking any chances!"

She giggled and turned to go inside. I followed her to the kitchen where she proceeded to fill a small vase with water and arrange the flowers in it. She threw the plastic away and coughed again. Her eyes were red and she looked tired.

"You should be resting," I said seriously, reaching out to hug her. She tried to push me away but I persisted and finally won in he end as she snuggled into my arms.

"Your going to get sick," she mumbled.

I just held her closer. "I don't really care, you're more important anyway." I said firmly. "Where were you sleeping before?" I asked suddenly. "On the couch or in your room?"

"In my room," she answered. "Why?"

I didn't reply. Instead, I picked her up in one smooth motion and began carrying her bridal style towards the stairs.

"Will!" She squealed, "what on earth are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I teased, climbing the stairs carefully. "I'm taking you upstairs."

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I can see that, but why are you carrying me?"

I chuckled, "Because you're sick," I said, entering her room and setting her down gently on her bed.

"You're a nut,' she said, shaking her head. Then she smiled. "But a very sweet nut," she added. I lay down next to her and she pulled me down for a kiss. We cuddled for another few minutes before she fell asleep. I watched her sleep for a while, memorizing every single part of her face. Then I felt myself start to drift off as well…

* * *

I woke up a few hours later to a tickling sensation in my ear. I cracked one eye open and saw Bella out of the corner of my eye. She was gently nibbling on my ear and I smiled.

"Feel better?" I murmured, shifted my position a bit to give her better access to my ear and neck.

"Um hm," she mumbled, taking advantage of the oppourtunity I had just given her and focusing her attention to an area right below my ear. A few minutes later, I moved and looked at her as she lay back against her pillows. I couldn't help but notice that she looked almost as white as the pillowcase.

"Hey," I said softly, nuzzling her shoulder a bit. "Have you eaten anything today?" She shook her head lightly and moved my arm so that it was now around her.

"You should, you know," I said, hugging her gently. "Why don't I make you something?"

"You don't have to," she murmured, opening her eyes a bit. "I'm alright."

"Well you don't look alright," I disagreed. I gently moved my arm and got up, trying my best not to jar her.

"I'll be right back," I whispered, tenderly pushing a strand of hair away from her face. Then I tiptoed out of the room and shut the door behind me.

I made my way down the stairs and through their living room. As I walked into their spacious kitchen I noticed a note sitting on the table. I picked it up and scanned it over quickly.

_Bella,_

_I'll be home late tonight. The kids are staying with friends so you'll be on your own. Be careful and don't wait up._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Well that explain where her parents were. Her dad was always away on some business trip or another, but at least she wouldn't have to put up with those terrors of siblings that she has. I shuddered at he memory and proceeded to open the refrigerator. The first thing that caught my eye was a container of raspberries sitting on the top shelf. I knew Bella loved raspberries and that gave me an idea…

_(About a half an hour later)_

Bella's POV:

I turned over from my current position on the bed when I heard the door open.

"Will?" I yawned, opening my eyes.

"The one and only." Came a cheeky reply. I smiled and looked up at his face as he hovered over me.

"Hungry?" He asked.

I shrugged, "maybe a little."

"Good enough," he said confidently. I began to sit up and he reached over right away to help me. He fixed my pillows and I leaned back comfortably.

"So what catastrophe has emerged from our kitchen?" I questioned, smiling impishly. "I'm surprised the house is still standing."

He faked a sad face. "Oh come on, have a little confidence in me!" He cried jokingly. "Now do you want to see what it is or not?"

I sighed dramatically. "Fine, let me have it," I pretended to be annoyed, but he saw right through me, just like he always does. He reached for something on my dresser and presented it too me proudly.

"A smoothie?" I said in surprise, taking it from his hands and feelings the coolness of the glass beneath my finger.

"A smoothie," he repeated triumphantly.

I looked at the smoothie, filled just right with a few fresh raspberries arranges on top and then looked at Will warily out of the corner of my eyes. "Is it safe for me to eat it? I mean it looks nice and all that but is it _edible_?"

He pretended to look offended, but then gave up and started laughing. "Try it and see," he encouraged, sitting down beside me on the bed. I rolled my eyes, but then I grinned at him and took a sip. It was absolutely delicious.

"Raspberry?" I guessed, looking up at him.

He nodded, "Only the best for m'lady," he teased, putting on a funny accent. I giggled and took another sip.

"I'm sorry I underestimated you," I apologized. He leaned over and kissed me gently. We pulled away a few seconds later and he licked his lips appreciatively.

"Hmmm, it's actually not that bad after all!" He exclaimed, winking at me. I swatted him playfully. "So that's why you kissed me, huh?" I accused, faking shock. "You just wanted some of my smoothie!" We both laughed and he lay down beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"No, that's not why," he answered a few seconds later, a semi-serious expression on his face. "I kissed you because I love you." He said it so matter-of-factly, as if it was something that was as normal as the sun rising and setting. I placed my glass down on my night table momentarily and turned to wrap my arms around his neck. He pulled me close and just held me for a long time. When he finally pulled away slightly, it was with a twinkle in his eye.

"Go on, finish your smoothie," he said playfully, "Or I just might have to finish it for you!"

I gasped in mock horror reached for my glass once again. He chuckled and I leaned into his side, happy and content.

* * *

Will's POV:

A few minutes later Bella and I were watching a movie as we lay on her bed. Bella had just finished the raspberry smoothie I had made her (I'm actually a pretty good cook, believe it or not. Okay there was that incident with the zucchini casserole that exploded…but how was I supposed to know that my little cousin had hid a firecracker in the oven? I don't even know how he got a firecracker in the first place! Gosh.)

Bella placed her smoothie glass on her night table and snuggled into my arm. She was shivering slightly.

"Hey, are you cold?" I asked, concerned.

She nodded. "A little," she admitted. "I want my fuzzy sweatshirt." She gave me those puppy dog eyes and I knew that I was cooked.

"I'll get it babe." I offered instantly, getting up and stretching my legs a bit. "Where is it?"

"In my closet somewhere," she said, motioning to the double doors on the side of her room. "In the bureau on the far side." I nodded and cracked one of the doors open and peered inside. It was a rather large walk-in and I looked around in confusion amongst all the shoes, dresses, shirts, and bags until I spotted the chest of drawers she must have been talking about. I opened each drawer and finally found a light-blue sweatshirt that was all soft and fuzzy. I'm guessing that was what she had meant. I grabbed it and stepped out of the mini-mall with a sigh.

"You have a LOT of clothes," I cried, handing her the sweatshirt. She put it on and sighed contentedly. "Thank you," she said, pulling the blankets up around her shoulders.

I crawled back into bed with her and directed my eyes back to the Disney movie that was playing. It was one of the old classics, The Little Mermaid. It was also one of Bella's favorites.

"I loved it ever since I was little," she had once told me. "Kind of ironic, isn't it?" She had gestured towards her legs and I had realized instantly what she meant. I also realized that I was one of the few people who would ever understand the irony. The movie was nearing the end when the battle with the sea witch, Ursula, began. I had forgotten momentarily how much I hated this part. The sight of that large, black octopus was frightening and I had always fast-forwarded past these parts when I had watched the movie in the past. As the scene began, I stood up abruptly. Bella looked at me in surprise.

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously, looking away from the TV screen and up at my face.

"Just to get a drink, I'll be right back," I lied through my teeth.

"Oh, okay, do you want me to pause it?" She asked, reaching for the remote control that was lying beside her on the bed.

"No, no it's fine," I waved her away, trying not to sound too anxious. "I've seen the movie before." At least that part was the truth.

"Okay…" she said, but I was already down the hall.

"Hurry up!" I heard her call after me. I shook my head and made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen where I poured myself a glass of water. This way, I technically hadn't been lying. I downed the glass and waited about two minutes, glancing nervously at the clock on the microwave. I shouldn't wait too much longer; Bella might get suspicious. I turned and began to walk slowly back up the stairs to her bedroom. When I walked in, I found Bella just coming out of the bathroom, running a brush through her hair.

"Finally! You had enough time to drink Niagara Falls!" She exclaimed teasingly. I smiled half-heartily as her as she pushed the brush into a drawer and lay down again. I reluctantly sat down beside her and forced myself to look at the TV screen. The scene that I so desperately despised was about halfway over. A few seconds passed as the action escalated. Bella absentmindedly played with my fingers, her eyes never leaving the TV screen. As much as I dislike this, my eyes were drawn to the battle scene as well, and I gripped Bella's hand tightly without even realizing it. As the scene calmed down I slowly began to relax my grip and like I said before, I hadn't even noticed the small action.

Bella's POV

I could tell something was up when Will left the room with that silly getting-a-drink excuse, but I decided not to say anything at the time. As we were watching the fight with the sea witch on the TV, I noticed that little by little his hand was starting to tighten around mine. At first I shrugged it off, but after a few more seconds of intensifying clutching, I began watching him out of the corner of my eye. His face was tense, and I was about to say something when it dawned on me. Was he afraid of the movie? The sea witch? The thought struck me as ridiculous, but the more I watched the more I came to believe it, and when he flinched noticeably at the end, that was all I needed. I wisely said nothing at the time and he gradually released his hold on my hand. In about another fifteen minutes the end credits were rolling and I turned and grinned at him.

"Enjoy the movie?" I asked innocently, wanting to see what his initial response would be. He's horrible liar, that I can always count on, so he doesn't fool me a bit when all he says is,

"Of course, I hadn't seen it for awhile." He faked a smile and I pretended for the moment not to notice how obviously pretentious it is.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, slowly digging just a tad bit deeper. His face twitched momentarily, but it's so slight that most people would have missed it, but not me.

"Of course I'm sure," he claimed, faking a small, nervous chuckle. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I shrugged my shoulders and pretended to be playing with my hair. "Oh I don't know, maybe because you almost KILLED MY HAND during the ending!" I cried, using every ounce of my will power to keep from smiling right then and there.

His face turned white and then, just as quickly, bright red.

"What are you talking about?" He said, his eyes shifting uneasily. "Why would I do that?"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, "Oh come on, stop pretending," I snapped, pretending to be annoyed. "You were terrified during the scene with the sea witch and don't even try to deny it!"

His face turns even redder if possible. "I was not!" He protested, trying to look convincing. I try to do the same, but it's no use. I begin laughing hysterically. He glares at me for about a minute and then I can see him weaken. I finally hear a snort come from his general direction and I know he's seen the humor in the situation too. Soon he's laughing beside me and then all of a sudden I'm pulled into his arms. He starts tickling me, rubbing his fingers over my stomach as I gasp for air.

"Stop, stop! Oh my god Will STOP!" I shrieked as he laughs with pleasure.

"Revenge is so sweet!" He sang, not letting up a bit. I tried to stand so that I can get away from him, but he just pulls me down again. I'm still squirming and laughing and we roll of the bed together in a mess of sheets and blankets. I landed on the floor with an "_oof_" and Will landed on top of me.

"Thanks for cushioning my fall," He mumbleed as we begin to calm down.

"Don't mention it," I groaned. He chuckles and shifted over so that I could at least breathe again. I rolled over onto my back, but he didn't give me time to get up before he pounced on me again.

"Gotcha," he smirked triumphantly. I glared at him and he just continues smirking.

"William Andrew Benja – " I began, but I never get to finish because he's kissed me. I refused to kiss back for a few seconds, but he persisted and I can't help myself. I leaned forward a bit, letting him work his hands into my hair while I traced pattern after pattern on his arms.

When we finally broke apart he was still wearing that smirk that says clearly "I won." I rolled my eyes and stick my tongue out at him. He laughed and got up, helping me up with him. I lay back down on my bed and he lay back with me. We're silent for several seconds and somehow my head found it's way to his chest and his arms managed to wrap around me tightly.

I sighed with contentment and peered up at him. "Thank you," I whispered softly, not wanting to break our perfect moment.

"For what?" He mumbled into my hair, tickling my scalp and sending tingles down my spine.

"For being here, for staying here, for taking care of me," I listed all of my reasons one by one. He chuckled softly.

"No problem babe," he replied, leaning down to kiss my cheek. A few more minutes passed. "And I was NOT afraid," he added as an afterthought.

I chuckled inwardly, but I refrained from saying anything. It wasn't until at least a half an hour later when we were both drifting off to sleep that I mumbled.

"You were too." And the traces of a surrendering smile are all I remember as I fell into a peaceful slumber, nestled safely in his arms.

**A/N: This wasn't my best work, but I thought it was cute and fitting with the rest of the thing I've done so far with this story. I've gotten one suggestion and I have a few more ideas, but if you guys have any more, feel free to PM me or include your idea in a review. I would love to hear them! Thank you so much for reading! :)**

**Ella:)**

**P.S: btw, this oneshot was almost 4,000 words! That's my longest chap yet! :-D Oh and crdit for the ending goes to gabisamore. She gave me the movie idea! :)**


End file.
